Harry Potter Goes to Town
by Shoebeater
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you an Epic. A classic story of good triumphing over evil! Well... It may not be a classic, but its pretty darn good even so.So Give it a try. Who knows, you may even like it. XP


Disclaimer : I Don't own Harry Potter or any of its Characters although sometimes I wish I did. Actually I don't even own the Monkey. IT would belong to Weeble and Bob… If they could catch it.

Harry Potter Goes to Town

Once upon a time, Harry Potter was going to town.

He skipped out of the great hall and out the door.

He slipped on ice and cracked his nose on the ground.

But no matter, Harry Potter was going to town.

Harry picked himself up and looked around,

Nobody had seen him.

Yes he was still going to town.

He started his way whistling merrily down the path,

When that brat Draco Malfoy tried to hex him behind his back.

Harry spun around and said with a cry

"Levicorpus!"

And left Draco Malfoy hanging upside down in the Sky.

Harry pocketed his wand and looked around

Nobody had seen him.

Yes, he was still going to town.

Harry Potter put on his invisibility cloak and snuck to the gate!

But Oh no! He was too late.

Filch had already closed it, and he'd have to wait.

For Harry Potter was going to town.

Harry sat down to angst upon the ground

He didn't know it but,

Lo and behold, he was still going to town.

Hermione and Ron were sneaking down the path.

When Harry jumped up and cried

"Hermione! At last"

"Oh Hermione what should I do?"

"I must go to town!"

"Because Peeves has stopped up all of the loos"

"Oh no!" said Ron.

"I have to go poo."

Harry Potter was greatly cheered

Hermione was here

Harry Potter was still going to town.

"Step aside! And fear no more!"

said Hermoine at once

"Stand clear and I shall blast the door.

"Reducto!"

She announced with a shout.

The door was shattered and lying all about.

"And you really know Ronald"

"You need to lay off the U-No-Poo"

He was on his way

There are no more delays,

Yes, he was still going to town.

The trio started off once more

Laughing with glee.

The did not see the monkey in the tree

He snickered gleefully

"You cannot catch me"

It didn't matter

No point in THIS story has he

Harry Potter was on his way to town.

At last into Hogsmeade, the three friends strolled.

Now it was only a matter of finding the pub

Through the crowd they saw the sign.

The Hogs Head!

They were saved, there was a picture of a toilet on the sign.

Harry whooped gleefully

And nothing more mattered that he could see

He had made it to town.

He started to run but Hermione pulled him back.

"Harry the loos there are so bad"

"That the minute you walk in your head will crack"

Lets go to the Three Broomsticks, they have nice restrooms there.

There's even a mirror to straighten your hair.

She pulled him away

but he did not care

Harry Potter had made it to town.

Harry rushed past Madam Rosmerta

With naught but a whine,

He didn't think he was going to make it on time.

Then he saw it.

A door with a sign.

There was the loo!

He was going to be fine!

Hermione ordered a drink and rolled her eyes.

She leaned back in her chair and thought with a sigh.

At least Harry Potter had made it to town.

Three hours later,

Harry emerged feeling relieved.

He was shocked when he noticed that half the pub had decided to leave.

Good Lord! It was only a quarter to three.

He joined Hermione at her table.

But turned around when he felt the door open with a wintry blast.

Then he heard somebody say with a gasp.

"I need the loo!"

Harry turned back to his drink

Boy, could he sympathize

He was glad hat he had made it to town.

A snake-like man slithered through the door

And headed to the bathroom door

Harry suddenly spun around and said

"I actually, would wait a bit if I were you"

But the man had already stumbled into the loo.

Harry shrugged and turned back to his drink.

That man, he thought, really gave me the creeps.

But, what did he care, he was in town.

Suddenly a loud thud

Was heard from the back of the pub.

Jumped up a man with long blonde hair.

"My lord! Are you okay in there?"

Lucius threw open the door and stumbled back with a cry.

"Oh my gosh! Lord Voldemort has died."

He then fainted and fell to the floor.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were heard of no more.

And so now the villagers of Hogsmeade sing,

About the day that they became free

When Harry Potter went to town.


End file.
